Challenge Fic: A special birthday gift
by pikinanouart
Summary: It's Lisanna's birthday and her nakama gave her a lot of presents but none of them could compare to what the Raijishu gave her... MY FIRST SONG-FIC kinda Rated T to be safe hope you enjoy!


**Author's notes: **I guess this count as my first song-fic, of course said song is not mine and I'll credit them at the end to not spoil the fun.

And I do not own Fairy Tail because if I did, there would be a lot more GaLe... like a billion time more!

* * *

**Challenge fic: A special birthday gift**

_Challenged by Crayola Hearts_

Fairy Tail liked to party and that was quite an understatement in itself. Even for the smallest reason, those reckless mages would start drinking, dancing and celebrating like crazy, more often than not making it last until the crack of dawn. Those parties would be pretty noisy, messy and the death of the whole neighborhood but they were nothing compared to Fairy Tail's _birthday parties_.

Maybe it was because this was the first one thrown for Lisanna ever since she had came back from the death but, tonight, the fairies were all fired up and in some cases, literally! It had barely started and already, everyone was in a cheerful mood, exchanging wishes and kisses with the birthday girl who was overwhelmed by all the attention. They ate enough food to feed an army; most people groaning at the sight of the huge cake because they hadn't kept a spot for it. They ate it anyway to not upset Lisanna even though the young woman wouldn't have noticed, too busy grinning and blushing while her friends and family sang _Happy Birthday_ in a almost united voice.

After the meal came the presents. Mirajane had installed her little sister on a chair at a table near the bar and everyone had gathered around with their gifts. The barmaid was the first to go with a little white bag that contained an expensive perfume then Elfman's brightly wrapped box revealed a nice pair of fur-lined boots while the girls from Fairy Hills had all went together to pay the youngest Strauss a spa resort vacation for two days. Left and right, gifts came from every members of the guild, from a cake certificate from the Master to a huge iron chain attached to some kind of buckle from Gazille, the object that had been thrown on the floor (without wrapping) in front of Lisanna finally revealed itself to be an homemade belt.

"Don't go swim with it," had said the iron mage with the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

For another fifteen minutes, presents appeared in front of the white-haired woman who just couldn't hold back the huge grin of happiness on her lips. The love her friends were showing for her melted her heart and almost brought tears to her eyes. After all these wonderful gifts, Lisanna thought she had had enough surprises for a lifetime, however it was seemingly far from being over. A certain blond-haired man with a nice scar crossing over one eye made his way over her, his trademark fur coat on his shoulder and a gentle smile on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Lisanna," said Laxus as Freed and Evergreen joined him as well. "Since everyone else had already gotten you something cool, we thought we'd have to go one step higher to impress you."

The lightning Dragon Slayer made a small nod to someone behind Lisanna; the young woman turned around to see her sister smiling knowingly and pressing the button of a lacrima music player as the lights in the guild subdued, as if a show was about to take place. She had no idea what to expect and her nervousness got even worse when Freed moved her chair to make her face the bar but she applauded with everyone else who were cheering and laughing while they waited for Laxus' surprise.

The chatters faded under the loud beat of a popular electro-pop song, while a magical spotlight flashed on and off, hinting at the outlines of a tall man standing on the bar and moving his head and hips to the rhythm of the song.

_Yeah! Yeah!_

The spotlight turned on, revealing to the crowd a grinning Bixlow dancing on the bar, dressed in his trademark baggy pants, a dark body-fitting t-shirt and his ever-present helmet.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak_

"Yeah!" sang in chorus Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu, flying around their master in what everyone could guess was a happy dance. All around the birthday girl, laughter and cheers made the whole guild hall vibrate while Lisanna's eyebrows shot up in her hairline.

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow_

Bixlow had been rolling his shoulders left and right, shaking his hips and strolling from one end of the bar to the other. Then he stopped in front of the youngest take-over mage and started stroking his body from his tights to his chest, mouthing the words.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body _

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_ his dolls pipped in.

Lisanna had no idea when her mouth had fallen open but she sure noticed the fierce blush taking over her cheeks. It didn't help that Bixlow had now started fingering the hem of his shirt and she KNEW what was going to happen next.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body _

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_

His grin seemed to grow even bigger as he pointed at her, wiggling his tongue like only he knew how to.

_When I walk in the spot "Yeah" _t_his is what I see "Okay" _

His hips rolled to the beat.

_Everybody stop and they staring at me_

The shirt was teasingly raised a few inches, hinting at the flesh hidden under it.

_I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

Bixlow stripped off the piece of clothing, spreading his arms to expose his pectoral muscles to the crowd and mouthing the next words.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The sight of his bare chest made the guild hall explode with cheers, cries and laughter. Some were asking for more (like Cana), some others were begging for him to stop (namely Jet, Droy and Max) but their comments didn't even register in the young white-haired mage's mind. She was transfixed by the man's upper body that was glistening under the spotlights; the curves of his well-defined chest and abs seemed to pull her into a trance. Who would have guessed that Bixlow hid such a body under his over-covering clothes.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The seith mage made the t-shirt twirl over his head before throwing it in the audience who got louder; his dolls flew over his head with excitement while singing a loud _"Yeah!" _before he resumed dancing in a suggestive manner, greatly encouraged by the crowd of party-goers.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

More hips rolling, more tongue wagging. A man in the crowd wailed.

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

_"Whaat?"_

Lisanna had some difficulties swallowing her saliva, she couldn't believe that Bixlow was currently dancing bare-chested on the bar for her. Everyone else was having fun, loudly clapping and cheering; it was obvious that they were appreciating. As for her, she was too embarrassed to make up her mind if she liked the show or not.

_This is how I roll, Come on ladies it's time to go_

"Hahaha, wow, now that's a nice gift," said a voice behind the young woman, at her left. She didn't recognized it until she heard Lucy yell.

"Loke! Why did you open your gate again?"

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt and I still get serviced_

Bixlow's fingers had started playing with his belt; Natsu let out a loud guffaw.

"Look, Bixlow is possessed by Gray!"

"What was that, you bastard?"

_"Watch..."_ whispered the tommans as the fire Dragon Slayer and the ice mage started fighting while the blue-haired man lost his belt in one swift movement.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

His hand moved over the wet skin, from his lower belly up to his neck.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

His knees bent slightly while his upper body curved backwards and rolled back up, making him look a bit like a snake.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_

Mirajane was giggling at the sight and dancing to the rhythm while her brother could only watch in a mix of awe, because he thought Bixlow was a real man to have the guts to do that, and disgust because he sure hadn't needed the mental image of that man shaking his ass while standing on the bar encrusted in his brain; it was probably going to keep him awake for a couple of nights and **not** in a good way.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

Bixlow threw a grin at Lisanna before he ran to the other side of the bar and propelled himself on the wall to perform a stunning back flip, landing neatly on his feet.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

He skipped back in front of the birthday girl; as his hips started rolling again, his fingers hooked themselves in the belt loops at the waist of his pants.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

One side was pulled down just a bit, revealing a well-sculptured hip bone. She gulped, her face growing twice as hot.

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_

Then came the part Lisanna dreaded but was ashamedly also looking forward to...

_When I walk in the spot "Yeah!", this is what I see "Okay"_

His thumbs pulled at the fabric left and right along the beat of the song...

_Everybody stop and they staring at me_

His amazingly long tongue wagged, his mouth stretched into a huge smile...

_I've got passion in my pants-_

Lisanna barely had time to blink, the females all around her squealed...

_-and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

... as the pants that were covering the seith mage landed in her face!

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"Aw, I want that for MY birthday, too," said Cana before wolf-whistling; Erza was standing at Evergreen's side, her face beet red but she wasn't the only one: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Lucky, Mickey, Kinana and even Bisca were in a similar state, all of them hiding their mouths behind their hands and fighting the blood rushing to their noses. Most of the male population was either busy trying to hide their eyes or laughing their asses off.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The teared cloth didn't take long to fall off the white-haired woman's nose, allowing her dark blue eyes to see what had been hiding under them, this whole time. Here was Bixlow, only clad in a dark blue speedo and his dear helmet, his hips still rolling teasingly and his mouth still stretched in a devious grin, who let out his trademark crazy laugh that was swallowed by the loud music.

She barely noticed that she had stopped breathing.

_Check it out_

She couldn't take her eyes off him. His arms, his legs, his chest, his abs and his... THAT! Her brain was no longer working!

_Check it out_

Her face was so red she was feeling dizzy but it was nothing compared to what came next... Nothing could have prepared her to the sight of the man standing straight in front of her, his hands placing themselves behind his head and... his pelvis that started shaking very fast, accentuating the shape of the male body part hidden in the speedo.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle _

_"Yeah!"_

Her eyes bulged in shock at the same time a chorus of shouts came from around her. A gruff male voice loudly cursed about bleeding from the eyes.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle _

_"Yeah!"_

Something burning hot dripped in her mouth, chin and chest and she realized it was blood. Blood coming from **her **nose, to be more precise.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle _

_"Yeah!"_

She slapped both hands on her nostrils, attempting to block the flow, but it spurted upwards like a fountain, instead.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle _

_"Yeah, yeah!"_

The culprit for her massive blood loss let out a guffaw, this time loud enough to allow her to hear it.

_Do the wiggle man_

Surprising that she could hear it though, everything had started spinning and a dull buzz was taking over her hearing.

_I do the wiggle man_

She was also unexpectedly still be conscious even though her nosebleeding was only getting worse and worse.

_Yeah_

A loud bang was heard in the audience: apparently, someone had finally fainted. More cries echoed but they were far more joyful than before.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Charle was loudly complaining about how inappropriate this was, especially since Wendy was there. Laxus was laughing out loud while Freed was mumbling about the pride of the Raijishu.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_

Bixlow had resumed dancing, moving his body left and right at each lines. Of everyone here, he was probably the one who was having the most fun.

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_Ahh... Girl look at that body_

_"Ah ah, I work out!"_

As the song ended, Bixlow lifted the visor of his helmet slightly, only enough to allow him to see the birthday girl and throw her a sly wink. The gesture made her hide her face behind her blood-stained hands however, by doing so, she revealed her mouth to him, which was stretched into a huge grin. In spite that she was shaking her head left and right and mumbling "Holy Mavis" over and over, her shoulders had started shaking under a silent laughter.

This was, without a doubt, a birthday she would never forget.

* * *

**End notes:** the song is _Sexy and I know it_ from LMFAO

I would like to apologize for any massive nosebleed/brain damage/laughing fit this fanfic might have caused. ^.^

Thx for reviewing!


End file.
